Karmageddon
Karmageddon! The Join Me book ends, pretty much with Karmageddon, an event forever part of Karma Army history. And despite the apocalyptic title it has been an inspiration to all those who Joined after the book came out, and Karmageddon 2, or K2 as it became known, had more Joinees turn up than The Leader anticipated. The next '''Karmageddon will be happening in 2014! But what is Karmageddon? thumb|right|Karmageddon 1 at the Horse and Groom Simple. It occurs on the first weekend of December, traditionally. The Leader leads the way, down Oxford Street, his Joinees following him, brandishing big signs, leaflets and gifts (the gifts to be handed out at times designated by the blowing of a whistle), and once the crowd has travelled far enough, everyone heads off to the pub for the rest of the evening. Hooray! Karmageddons so far There 2343 two original Leader-organised Karmageddons: * The first Karmageddon * Karmageddon 2 Plus there've also been a couple of Karmageddon spin-offs and more "real" Karmageddi (Leader-approved, in order to gain the use of the title): * Karmageddon 2.5 a.k.a. Join Me June (pretty "official" in that it had a lot of Leader involvement) (June 2004) * Karmageddon 2 point something a.k.a. 2 point 5 recurring, or 2.5.5.5.5.5 (somewhat unofficial but we needed another one) (autumn 2004) * Karmageddon 3 (December 2005) (all the following in late November or early December too) * Karmageddon 4 (2006) * Karmageddon 5 (2007) * Karmageddon 6 (2008) * Karmageddon 7 (2009) -- at which an ambulance was lost, though eventually found... * Karmageddon 8 (2010) * Karmageddon 9 (2011) * Karmageddon 10 (2012) * Karmageddon 11 (2013) * Karmageddon 12 (2014) * Karmageddon LUCKY NUMBER (this will happen in 2015... precise date yet to be set) Not to be confused with... Unfortunately, Karmageddon, like Karma-chanic, isn't the most difficult pun to think up, and Danny has been far from the only person. Maybe we should let these people know the error of their ways, just as a token of good will? * Karmageddon the band. Probably nothing to do with Join Me or the Karma Army, but you never know. "The sound has a distinctive smell, not unlike a cheeseburger being blasted with a flamethrower", apparently. And they like chickens *Karmageddon Media, which is a music label apparently devoted to death metal. A fine link, if you like that sort of thing, but definitely not anything to do with Join Me or the Karma Army * The Neologism term 'Karmageddon' - apparently coined in the 2001 Washington Post's Style Invitational. Our definition is better * The Karmageddon Journal - tales from the road in Southwest Asia * Karmageddon, by 'sheffield' - a story * Karmageddon, the album by Goa Gil, "the world’s No.1 Psychedelic Trance Guru" * Carmageddon the PC racing/car destruction game. One of the best games ever made (says whoever dropped this link in). I've played it and it's not bad, but one of the best games? Ever? Wow! Category: Join Meet